Yakusoku
by Miyocchi
Summary: Um frio garoto...uma doce garota...um encontro inesperado...uma volta na roda gigante...  [Presente de niver pra minha itoko Nessahchan] Oneshot R&R plixx


**Uma oneshot de presente pra minha querida itoko **

**Espero que goste.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ao final do período escolar, um jovem de cabelos cor de fogo estava andando, como sempre, em direção à sua casa. Em seu caminho, havia um antigo parque de diversões, onde ninguém mais visitava. Estava entrando no parque quando viu um vulto com uma capa vermelha passando, mas não deu muita bola para ele. Mais para o meio do parque, avistou o vulto novamente, só que agora sem a capa na cabeça. Uma linda jovem, de curtos cabelos róseos e grandes olhos brilhantes como esmeraldas, assim como os seus, olhando para uma imensa roda gigante. Fitou a garota por alguns instantes até que ela percebeu sua presença e virou a cara corada, assim como ele o fez. A misteriosa garota se aproximou vagarosamente do mesmo, até estar a mais ou menos um metro de distância dele. Ficaram se encarando em silêncio até alguém se pronunciar.

– Eu sou Sakura. Haruno Sakura. E você ? – perguntou a garota alegremente.

– Sabaku no...Gaara. – respondeu o garoto de um jeito meio frio.

– Uhm...eu estava pensando...você gostaria de dar uma volta no roda gigante...Gaara-kun ? – perguntou corada.

O jovem estava prestes a dizer que não e que estava com pressa para chegar em casa, mas algo nela estava o encomodando, e queria descobrir o que era.

– Tu-tudo bem... – se assustou ao ver que havia gaguejado, mas logo esqueceu ao sentir a jovem o puxando com uma certa força, vamos dizer arrastando, em direção a velha roda gigante.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao ver que Gaara sabia ligar e fazer funcionar aquele brinquedo, e logo estavam entrando em uma das cabines que havia parado e na qual Gaara abriu para que pudessem entrar.

Eles foram lentamente subindo e subindo, até chegarem ao topo.

– Aqui em cima é muito lindo, não acha Gaara-kuuuuuuun aaaahh.

Foi quando tudo começou a tremer e algo horrível aconteceu.

A cabine em que Sakura e Gaara estavam se soltou do resto do brinquedo, e estava presa apenas por uma haste de ferro.

– Sakura-chan você está bem?– perguntou Gaara vendo um pequeno corte na cabeça da garota.

– Sim, estou. Mas agora temos mais com o que se preocupar–disse olhando para baixo, aterrorizada.

– Nós vamos pensar em algo, eu prometo te tirar daqui. – disse Gaara.

– Gaara-kun... – agora Sakura estava com o rosto mais vermelho que o cabelo do garoto, que quando percebeu, também corou.

Ela ia se mexer para chegar mais perto de Gaara, mas a cada movimento que faziam, mais a cabine ameaçava de cair. Resolveram então se sentar e pensar num jeito de sair, mas não era apenas nisso em que pensavam.

– Gaara-kun ? – pergunta Sakura de cabeça baixa

– Sim? –pergunta indiferente

– Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? – perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa

–...Eu... – tentou falar, mas não sabia ao certo a resposta, e nem porque a garota havia lhe perguntado isso, mas ao olhar para ela não teve dúvidas, ele realmente acreditava.

– Eu...acredito sim. E você? – disse meio sem-graça

– Eu definitivamente acredito!! – meio que gritou, e ao perceber o que havia falado corou mais do que nunca.

–Que bom...–disse Gaara fazendo com que Sakura o olhasse confusa– porque eu...eu acho que...que eu me apaixonei de verdade...por...você.

– ... – Sakura havia desligado do mundo, muito chocada com o que acabara de ouvir.

– Gaara-kun...eu acho que eu também...estou sentindo algo diferente por você.

– ...(_silêncio_)

Nesse momento ambos se levantaram decididos, fazendo a cabine se balançar toda.

– Sakura-chan, nem que eu morra aqui e agora, eu irei dizer isso para que você nunca mais se esqueça.

– Gaara-kun!! – Sakura pulou em cima de Gaara, chorando, mas não de tristeza ou desespero, mas de alegria.

Com esse brusco movimento a cabine se desprendeu da haste e estava prestes a cair.

– Sakura-chan ? – disse Gaara da forma mais amável possível.

– Sim Gaara-kun?? – disse a garota abraçando Gaara mais forte.

– Eu...Eu...Eu– tentava falar, mas as palavras se prendiam em sua língua e nada mais saia.

– Você?­– perguntou interessada no que seu amado iria falar

– Eu... EU TE AMO !!!!!!! – disse com todas as forças que tinha.

– Garra-ku--- Ela não teve tempo de terminar pois seus lábios foram tomados pelo os de Gaara em um beijo doce e carinhoso, que lembrariam para sempre como seu primeiro e último.

– Gaara-kun, eu também... te amo.

– Então vamos fazer uma promessa.

– Uma promessa ?

– Que iremos juntos para o céu e ficaremos juntos pela eternidade.

– Sim, é uma promessa.

E nessa hora a haste se partiu e a cabine caiu.

– Então este é o fim – disse Sakura se segurando enquanto caíam.

– Não Sakura, esse é um novo começo.

** FIM**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Parabéns Nessah-chan !!!!!!!!!!! Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente.**

**Eu não gosto muito desse casal e não sou lá grande fã da Sakura, então acho que não ficou muito bom, mas ficou fofinho. **

**Tobi: Tobi ficou emocionado TT-TT**

**Eu também Tobi eu também TT-TT**

**Sasuke: ótimo dois emos chorando ¬¬**

**Na verdade são três mas só dois estão chorando **

**Sasuke: EU NÃO SOU GAY**

**Eu não te chamei de gay ¬¬**

**Itachi: ai ai meu ototo acaba de se confessar u.u**

**Sasuke: eu confessei o caralh------**

**Calado que essa fic é pra minha prima então sem mais papo sobre você (tampando a boca do Sasuke com um pano do saco do Tobi)**

**Tobi: isso não é um pano e não é do Tobi e o saco também não é do Tobi.**

**Lá longe:**

**Jiraya: Onde se meteu o saco com meus panos de ginástica?! ò.ó**

**Sasuke: O-O**

**hehehe deixando isso de lado OMEDETO NESSAH !!!!**

**e deixem reviews plixx é minha primeira oneshot - e é raro eu escrever sobre esse casal**

**Jaa nee minna**

**beijusss**


End file.
